


Love Sick Drabbles

by ViceRoy21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: unrequited love is a bitch and so am I XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unrequited love is a bitch and so am I XD

Have you ever wanted something so badly that it made your heart physically ache? Have you ever dreamed over and over about someone being yours but then waking up in a cold bed all alone? It makes you even more depressed every time it happens doesn't it? This is how I feel every day of my life. Every time I see him, think and dream about him I can feel a little more of me die inside because I know...... I know I can never have him.

When we walk the same street by complete chance I'll immediately see him the moment he comes into my range of vision; it's like my eyes are trained to spot him no matter what. We'll walk the same road but he won't spot me, he never does. Does he ignore me or does he not want to see me?

At world meetings I allow myself to watch him as he fights with the others. He never notices, no one ever does. The only way I can catch his attention is by yelling at the top of my lungs for order, it's all I can do because there is no physical reason for me to speak to him directly and that makes my heart hurt all the more.

I should hate him, I really should. After all the shit he put me through after world war one and then what they did to brother after world war two. I should hate him.... but I can never bring myself to, every time I try all I feel is sorrow and bitter disappointment because I know.... even though I can't hate him I'm very sure he hates me.

All those books you read about unrequited love? I don't know whether to laugh or cry, they're always so full of bullshit but there is always some shred of truth to them; hell, maybe I should write my own book.... would he read it? He is all about love so maybe.... haha I have the worst case of irony in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure what's going on, did I fall into an alternate world? Something has changed between the two of us but I can't tell what it is. Is it because of how he found me? Did that moment really change something?

I was having an even worse day than usual. All the anger, frustration, and heart ache were piling up on top of each other. The carefully constructed dam I had built around my heart was slowly cracking, the pressure was becoming too much. I was so grateful for the end of the meeting because I don't know for how much longer I could have held it in. 

I waited for every single nation to leave to go home before I finally broke down. My arms propped up on the table and my head in my hands, I finally allowed it all to flow free. I don't know for how long I sat there and cried, I don't know how long he stood there and watched.

I'd never admit it out loud but I flinched the moment I felt the hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at the person who interrupted my time alone, a glare prepared for the perpetrator. It faltered when I looked up and saw his face. 

I could see so many emotions in his eyes. He was confused and surprised, two emotions I knew would be there; I wasn't exactly the kind of person you found crying in the meeting room. What I hadn't expected were the sadness, sympathy, and understanding that I also saw there. We didn't say anything to each other, I know I won't tell him the reason for my tears and he seems to understand that because he hasn't asked.

We stayed like that for a moment, neither of us moving. My tears flowed uninterrupted down my face. I felt a sort of bittersweet happiness inside me; the one my heart belonged to stood beside me unaware that my tears were for what the both of us could never have. His presence both comforted me and hurt me all at once.

When the tears finally stopped flowing I wiped my face dry with my sleeve, clearing away any evidence of this moment though I'm sure my eyes will be red and puffy. I picked up my briefcase and stood, he stepped back to give me room to move. I looked at him again, unsure of what I should say. Finally I said the only thing I could think to say "thank you".

He silently nodded, it seems he didn't know what to say either. We stood there for a moment staring at each other before he turned and walked out the door. I watched him, hoping he would pause and look back at me one last time. He didn't. 

I stood in that big quiet room alone, staring at the door, wishing I could run after him and shout at the top of my lungs that I love him. I don't. I slowly walk out of that room and make my way to my home.


	3. Chapter 3

You wouldn't know it by simply looking unless you knew what you were looking for. Things have changed, subtly but surely they have. The times when we pass each other on the streets? His eyes flick towards me, watching me, assessing me. It's only for a moment but long enough for me to notice he does it.

When we are in the conference room with everyone else? I'll be watching him as always but he'll every so often send his gaze my way. When our eyes meet I have to turn mine away or else risk having my face burst into flames, that sapphire gaze always seems to light something inside of me making my insides melt and my heart to clench.

No matter how many times I try to read what he is thinking I'm never able to penetrate that barrier, What does he think every time he catches my gaze on him? What does he feel when his eyes appraise me? Can he easily read my emotions? Do I want to know? 

I shudder as I feel a chill up my spine and I cast my glance around the room. My eyes alight upon his and I see them staring at me unwaveringly. I try to force back the heat I can already feel prickling at my cheeks but I know it's a lost cause. I quickly turn my face away from him and stare down at the papers that rest before me, my hands busily shifting through them.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up at the person beside me. "Yes?" I murmur softly so as not to disturb the meeting though it would have done little considering all the yelling. 

"Germany's cheeks are red, is Germany okay?" asked the Italian by my side. The fact that it was Italy who questioned my heated cheeks only caused them to redden further. 

I coughed into my fist and grunted a reply "Yes of course, it's just a bit hot in here; I'll be fine in a moment".

I was lucky the smaller nation is so gullible. He gave a small 'veh' then turned back to whatever it was he was doing, I didn't care too much to find out. Once I knew my cheeks were no longer tinged red or pink I lifted my head to glance back at where the one person I longed for most sat. I noticed he had rejoined the shout fest our conferences became once more. I sighed softly and leaned back in my chair, my hand rubbing my face lightly.

I've been greatly confused ever since that night here in this very spot where I had allowed my tears to overwhelm me and flow free. I always thought the one my heart desired hated me with all the venom of a deadly snake but after that night... I didn't know any more. The glances he sent my way offered nothing, be it positive or negative emotion. 

I'm lost and confused but until I'm given a decisive answer I won't allow myself to hope, I won't dare to dream it possible that he even likes me the smallest bit. All I'm able to do is wait and watch.


End file.
